


La vie continue

by Personne



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Post-Reaper War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personne/pseuds/Personne
Summary: Les Moissonneurs sont vaincus. Shepard a survécu. La vie continue.Succession de moments post-Mass Effect 3, respectueuse de la fin Destruction et de ses conséquences, et concentrée sur Shepard et Vakarian, mais pas que. Rédaction francophone que je tenterai de traduire et de mettre à jour en anglais régulièrement dans la version "Life goes on".Pour permettre l'identification du plus grand nombre, ma Shepard est la classique Jane rousse aux yeux verts: le reste de son apparence dépend de votre imagination. Les commentaires - positifs comme négatifs - sont toujours les bienvenus!





	La vie continue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Life goes on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114957) by [Personne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personne/pseuds/Personne)



Londres n’était pas le champ de ruines auquel il s’attendait.  
  
La lutte finale contre les Moissonneurs s’y était tenue à peine un an plus tôt. La dernière vision qu’il avait eue de la ville pouvait se résumer à une succession de bâtiments écroulés ou réduits en cendres. Que le déblayage des décombres ait commencé n’était pas surprenant, mais il était loin de se douter que les travaux de reconstruction auraient avancé aussi rapidement.  
  
Autrefois s’amoncelaient en tas fumants les cadavres des deux camps, forces des moissonneurs mêlées à toutes les espèces intelligentes de la galaxie. Aujourd’hui se dressaient des immeubles étincelants, défiants, entre lesquels couraient des rues dégagées de leurs débris et vibrantes d’activité. La nuit épaisse et morbide avait laissé place à un jour lumineux et frais.  
  
Garrus déambulait, les yeux écarquillés, dans cette ville neuve qu’il n’avait connue qu’en lambeaux. À des années-lumière de là, le Normandy avait fini par décoller à nouveau, après des semaines de travail acharné.  
  
La déconnexion inexpliquée d’IDA aurait dû rendre le défi impossible à relever. Mais l’impossible n’était pas hors de portée de l’équipage. Pas après avoir renversé Saren, détruit la base des Récolteurs et contribué à sauver la galaxie de la menace des Moissonneurs.  
  
Durant la remise sur pied de son vaisseau, Joker avait nettoyé son langage de toute grossièreté. Entre son propre rétablissement et sa participation aux travaux de réparation, il lui restait trop peu d’énergie pour la gaspiller en injures et en malédictions. L’espoir qui guidait l’équipage entier l’avait, de toute façon, plongé dans un mutisme inhabituel. Comme s’il avait craint que la moindre onde négative ne suffise à abattre leur courage. Qu’un seul mot mal placé ne ruine leurs chances de rentrer. Rentrer, peu importe où ; quitter ce système isolé, se rapprocher des centres de civilisation connus. Même lorsqu’il était parvenu à arracher le Normandy à son site de crash, son langage était resté correct.  
  
Pourtant, face aux débris du relais cosmodésique du système, Joker avait juré.  
  


***

S’il leur avait fallu des semaines pour reprendre les airs, le trajet de retour leur avait pris des mois. La formation de l’Alliance qu’avait reçue une majorité de l’équipage s’était rendue très utile dans sa planification. On avait eu recours aux cartes de la galaxie pour déduire l’emplacement actuel du Normandy, calculer la durée de voyage d’une planète à une autre, trouver les ressources nécessaires, repartir, et ainsi se rapprocher des mondes connus.

Lors de quelques-unes de leurs étapes, ils avaient rencontré des colons humains, turiens, asaris, galariens, butariens. Partout le constat était le même : les Moissonneurs avaient été vaincus, leur technologie, anéantie, et toute forme de vie synthétique semblait éteinte.

Chaque membre de l’équipage avait compris les implications de cette nouvelle donne pour IDA. _Elle n’était pas seulement déconnectée._ Aucun n’avait eu le cœur de le formuler à haute voix. Encore moins devant leur pilote.

Cependant qu’ils voyageaient et se renseignaient, leur destination était devenue évidente.

Personne n’avait d’informations concernant le Commandant Shepard.

Ils iraient en chercher à la source.

***

Presque un an après l’ouverture du Catalyseur, le Normandy avait finalement atterri à Londres, dans une station provisoire, au cœur d’un trafic aérien intense. Les baies d’amarrage étaient visiblement dédiées au transport de marchandises et de matériaux de construction. Aucun autre vaisseau militaire n’était en vue. C’était pourtant là que le contrôle londonien leur avait indiqué de se poser : il s’agissait de la seule plateforme immédiatement disponible au moment de l’appel.

L’interlocutrice de Joker avait semblé abasourdie à la demande d’amarrage du Normandy.

Presque incrédule.

Une unité de l’Alliance était en chemin pour les accueillir. Probablement, aussi, pour vérifier l’identité réelle du vaisseau et de ses occupants. En attendant, il leur avait été demandé de patienter à quai. On leur avait assuré prendre soin d’eux d’ici-là, puis répondre à toutes leurs questions dès la procédure terminée.

En dépit de l’impatience générale, tout le monde à bord avait accepté cette mesure, l’avait considérée comme compréhensible. Raisonnable.

Tous sauf un.

Personne ne s’était étonné de voir Garrus quitter le vaisseau d’un pas rapide et déterminé, sans toutefois dégager une once de nervosité ou d’insubordination. Ignorant simplement l’ordre reçu, comme s’il ne l’avait pas même entendu.  
  
Il avait gardé cette apparence calme et concentrée depuis le crash. Ce n’était d’ailleurs pas une apparence. Il n’osait pas se laisser glisser dans ses pensées, s’abandonner à ses émotions. Il n’avait pas cru à la mort de Shepard, mais n’avait pas osé croire à sa survie. Lorsque l’équipage lui avait demandé de la placer parmi les autres plaques du mur des honneurs, il avait tressailli. Avait songé en caressant son nom. _Et si… ?_ Il avait arrêté sa pensée net. Et si elle était vraiment morte ? Et si elle était encore en vie ? Il ne voulait pas connaître la fin de sa question.

Il avait concentré toutes ses pensées et toute son énergie en une seule obsession, bloquant toute émotion : mener l’enquête. Chercher des informations, quelles qu’elles fussent, et quelle que soit leur conséquence. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir, de ressentir plus tard. Pour l’heure, cette distance était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout.

Désormais mêlé aux passants, le turien était en quête de l’hôpital le plus proche. S’il voulait obtenir des renseignements, c’était par là qu’il devait commencer. Il le sentait. Tandis que ses yeux sautaient vivement d’un écran directionnel à l’autre, tandis que son éternel viseur zoomait et déchiffrait les écriteaux, il fendait la foule sans s’apercevoir de l’effet qu’il produisait. Beaucoup de ceux qui croisaient son chemin – quelle que soit leur espèce – se retournaient, le fixaient, se mettaient à discuter à voix basse. Comme le reste de l’équipe du Commandant Shepard, son visage était bien connu de la Terre et du reste du monde concilien toujours en contact. Son image et celle de ses coéquipiers avaient été sur tous les écrans lors des cérémonies d’hommage, et apparaissaient encore régulièrement dans des reportages. Dans son armure bleue et argent, encore marquée par les stigmates de la bataille de Londres, Garrus était évidemment reconnaissable.

Concentré sur sa recherche, il restait pourtant parfaitement inconscient des réactions suscitées par son passage. Le nez en l’air, scrutant par-dessus les têtes, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de constater à quel point la ville avait changé depuis la dernière fois. À quel point les réparations avaient avancé.

Il nota que les croix holographiques se multipliaient. Il approchait d’un centre médical.

En tournant au coin d’une rue, l’équivalent turien d’un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses traits. De l’autre côté de la place, un imposant complexe hospitalier se déployait à sa vue, scintillant de la lumière du jour qui se reflétait sur ses nombreuses vitres. Tandis que son pas déterminé le dirigeait automatiquement vers le bâtiment, son regard en chercha l’entrée. Rencontra le pied d’un large escalier. Remonta ses marches jusqu’à survoler une touche particulière de rouge.

Y revint. S’y fixa.

Garrus se figea.

***

Londres n’était pas le champ de ruines auquel elle s’attendait.

Les derniers instants avant d’entrer dans le Catalyseur étaient flous, mais elle se souvenait du chaos ambiant, de la nuit fumante, des flammes et des débris. La ville lui avait alors semblé perdue, irrémédiablement.

Certes, elle avait dormi de longs mois. _Oui, dormi._ Les médecins avaient parlé d’un coma, mais une part d’elle préférait y voir un repos bien mérité. Elle avait été confinée dans sa chambre d’hôpital les mois suivants, sans autre vue sur l’extérieur que celle de l’atrium central du complexe. Elle n’avait vu Londres que par des reportages, et n’avait pas vraiment réalisé. N’avait pas fait le lien entre les nouvelles images et les ruines d’antan.

Si son… _sommeil_ lui avait physiquement profité, elle était devenue de plus en plus impatiente. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse d’être en vie. Aussi heureuse que surprise. Mais elle ne tenait pas à être la cible de tant de soins et d’attentions. Dès qu’elle s’était sentie mieux, elle avait harcelé ses médecins pour qu’ils la laissent sortir. Sans succès. Trop risqué, trop tôt. Alors elle s’était juré de se rétablir rapidement. Sa liberté lui manquait. Et elle mourait d’envie d’aller chercher elle-même les renseignements qui lui manquaient… ou lui étaient cachés.

Le Normandy était porté disparu. Hackett aurait préféré ne pas le lui annoncer à son réveil, mais n’avait pas pu éviter sa question. Avait fui son regard en lui avouant ne connaître aucune piste pour le retrouver. En admettant ne pas même savoir s’il avait résisté à la vague de destruction qui avait parcouru la galaxie.

Beaucoup de ses questions restaient sans réponse. Certaines concernant le nouveau visage qu’elle avait donné au monde. Les conséquences de son choix. D’autres, infiniment plus nombreuses, concernant les anciens membres de son équipage. Quelles que soient les réponses, _elle devait savoir._

Elle avait appris que les communications avaient subi de graves dégâts. Que seules les planètes les plus influentes et habitées étaient parvenues à reprendre contact entre elles, mais que les informations circulaient beaucoup plus lentement qu’auparavant. Rien de tout ça ne l’empêcherait de tenter de retrouver la trace de son vaisseau, une fois sortie.

C’est ainsi que se rétablissait le commandant Jane Shepard, survivante de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, sauveuse de la galaxie : avec l’espoir d’apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son ancien équipage. Ses camarades. Ses amis.

Et son turien.

***

Ce matin-là, elle se sentait en forme. Elle s’était levée avec l’aide d’un infirmier, avait fait quelques pas dans sa chambre, puis dans le couloir. C’était laborieux, mais elle ne l’admettrait pour rien au monde.  
  
Elle passait à côté d’un comptoir d’accueil lorsqu’elle entendit l’appel.

Une équipe médicale était réclamée à la station de transit de matériel temporaire.

Le Normandy venait de s’y amarrer.

L’infirmier qui l’assistait avait entendu, lui aussi. Il hésita à la forcer à rejoindre sa chambre alors qu’elle prenait la direction des ascenseurs. Il abandonna l’idée aussitôt. Il risquait de recevoir un coup en tentant de l’arrêter. Et la flamme qui venait de s’allumer dans son regard était sans doute plus bénéfique à son rétablissement que n’importe quelle mesure de prudence.

L’infirmier soupira, haussa les épaules et s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur à sa suite. Par omni-tool, il demanda à ses collègues disponibles de les rejoindre à l’entrée avec un fauteuil roulant. Sa patiente semblait décidée à se rendre au port temporaire, et il avait beau être situé à moins de trois kilomètres de là, elle n’était pas encore capable de marcher cette distance.

Shepard remarqua à peine son accompagnateur. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu’elle parvienne à en sélectionner une seule cohérente. Le son des battements de son cœur l’empêchait de se concentrer sur ses pensées, de toute façon.

L’ascenseur termina sa descente et elle se précipitait déjà vers le hall principal en boitant, suivant la signalisation des couloirs. Elle n’était encore jamais allée aussi loin. Ses jambes affaiblies ne la supportaient pas autant qu’elle l’aurait souhaité, mais elle décida qu’elles tiendraient bon. Il le fallait.

L’instant où elle passa les portes extérieures lui fit marquer un temps d’arrêt, au sommet de l’escalier de l’entrée. Tandis qu’elle prenait appui sur la rampe, elle rencontrait enfin, ébahie, la nouvelle Londres, dans laquelle elle vivait depuis presque un an sans la voir. La place, les immeubles, les arbres, tout était nouveau et inattendu ; cependant, c’est le ciel qu’elle fixait, bleu, lumineux, dégagé de tout nuage – et de tout Moissonneur.

Le soleil sur son visage et le vent frais sur sa peau couverte de sa blouse d’hôpital lui donnèrent des frissons. Elle n’avait pas froid, non. Pour la première fois depuis la bataille de Londres, elle respirait.  
  
Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprits. _Le Normandy. Le Normandy était rentré._ Elle devait le trouver. Elle avait pris conscience des infirmiers qui attendaient calmement derrière elle, mais sa fierté l’empêcha de leur demander le chemin. Elle chercha plutôt à s’orienter en scannant du regard la place qui s’étendait à ses pieds.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Un attroupement de curieux commençait à se former derrière une silhouette solitaire.

Immobile.

Turienne.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent enfin les yeux bleus qui la fixaient déjà.

Deux cœurs s’arrêtèrent de battre.

***

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps s’était figé.

Puis il se remit en mouvement.

Le turien fit un pas un avant. Un deuxième. Se mit à courir.

L’humaine s’agrippa à la rampe. Descendit une marche. Une deuxième. Aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait.

Le turien courait toujours plus vite, bousculant quelques passants sur son chemin sans même les remarquer. L’humaine dévalait l’escalier, lâcha la rampe une fois arrivée en bas, continua d’avancer d’un pas inégal.

Elle trébucha à l’instant où il allait l’atteindre. Il la stabilisa en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils s’étreignirent aussi fort qu’ils le pouvaient. Se laissèrent glisser au sol sans se lâcher. Restèrent agenouillés, enlacés, muets, longtemps.

Autour d’eux, la foule commençait à comprendre. Identifiait les deux silhouettes. S’extasiait. Quelqu’un se mit à applaudir. Puis toute la place vibra.

Jane Shepard et Garrus Vakarian n’entendirent rien.

Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Deux cœurs se mirent à battre à l’unisson.

**Author's Note:**

> Scène inspirée par la première minute et demie de _Sacred Pool of Tears_ d'Hans Zimmer.


End file.
